


Got It Bad

by PocketCorythosaurus



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Age Difference, Bedsharing, Brief mentions of physical abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prosthetics, Rimming, Sick Fic, Slow Burn, mechanical repair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketCorythosaurus/pseuds/PocketCorythosaurus
Summary: It all starts when Silver is having problems with a piston in his arm. From then on Jim and Silver have to rely on each other to get through tough situations. Eventually they have to face the fact that the bond between them goes deeper than a platonic one.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim was being run ragged. Silver had been even more demanding and stern than usual in the past week, and his cabin boy was definitely feeling the brunt of it.

“Jimbo, hurry up on that stew! If ye keep lollygagging about I’ll come back there and tan your hide!”

Jim let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. They served dinner at six bells every single night, and the damn stew would be ready by six bells. He didn’t see why Silver was on his case about it.

“It’s coming, calm down old man!” Jim yelled back, lashing out against the harsh treatment. When he finally came out with the stew Jim glared at Silver over the heavy pot. The scowl that was already on Silver’s face deepened as he saw Jim’s impertinent expression

“Lad, for all the cheek you’re giving me tonight, you better march back into that galley and start scraping out all the pots. Ye ain’t getting off duty until I can see my face shinin’ in ‘em!” Silver demanded, taking the pot from Jim, and giving him a strong shove back into the galley. Jim noticed a flash of red in Silver’s cybernetic eyes as the cook lugged the pot over towards the serving table.

_Agh!_ Thought Jim as he started scrubbing the nearest pot violently, grimy with burnt on food. _I don’t see why he’s being such a hardass._ Up until now Jim had been warming to Silver, as they got to know each other over small talk and Silver’s wild tales of life amongst the stars. _Guess he never really liked me at all, I should’ve known._

When Jim had finally put in the hours of work to get the dishes spotless he walked out of the galley and into the mess. He was surprised to see Silver still there, hunched over on a bench against the wall. He was even more surprised to see Silver without any of his usual fire and energy. The old cyborg was slumped over, a wrench dangling from his thick fingers. He looked beaten down and weary for the first time that Jim had seen.

Silver’s head jerked up at the sound of Jim’s footsteps. “Jimbo, I didn’t know ye was still around,” he said with a forced grin.

“Yeah, that’s what happens when I have to scour every pot in the galley. I wasn’t expecting you either.” Jim replied, his voice softening towards the end.

“I’m just resting up. The old cybernetic arm has got a blasted piston stuck.” Silver, idly gestured with the wrench, pointing towards his shoulder blade. “These paws of mine aren’t as nimble as they used to be. I’ve been having a hell of a time tryin’ to fix it.”

“Does it hurt?” asked Jim, stepping closer to the cyborg.

“Aye lad, I apologize if I’ve been short with ye. I’ve been achin’ all week and there’s not a damn thing I’ve been able to do.”

“Do you want me to look at it?” Jim offered, “I mean I’m no genius with machinery, but my hands are good.”

“I suppose,” said Silver, a note of hesitation in his voice. “I doubt ye could muck it up worse than it is already. Go grab the rest of me tools from the galley and we’ll get started.”

Jim hurried into the kitchen, and grabbed the dusty toolbox. Silver rarely used it, preferring his cybernetic arm, but they were necessary to tune up the arm itself. Jim came back to the mess hall to see that Silver had settled himself on a bench, his back to the table. Jim settled behind him on the table, his head just reaching Silver’s ear, even with the extra height.

“Can you show me where the problem is?” Jim asked, bringing a ships lantern closer to him to better illuminate Silver’s arm. Silver rolled his shoulder, and Jim could make out the end of a piston that shuddered instead of sliding smoothly like its neighbors.

“I think I can see the problem in there. It’s pretty high up though, I’ll need to move your sleeve back.” Jim reached towards the fabric with gentle fingers and slid it up, careful not to catch it in the cybernetics. He rolled the sleeve up to expose the end of the arm, connected to a thick rope of gnarled scar tissue. The rest of Silver’s skin was darker and Jim couldn’t resist running his finger over the connection, feeling smooth skin, the pale bumpy scar, and the warmed metal of the cybernetics.

_That’s not I meant to do._ Jim panicked internally when Silver flinched at the unexpected touch. The two of them were silent, the moment stretching. Silver broke the silence with a clearing of his throat.

“I ‘spect some manner of grit got into the bearing there. Something to loosen it up and a good wipe down should keep me runnin’ shipshape.”

“Okay, I’ll oil it up, and then you’ll need to move the joint a bit to see if it will shift.” Jim replied, taking a small can of engine oil out of the toolbox and applying it around the top ring of the piston.

The action felt almost unbearably _intimate_. No doubt Silver hadn’t asked anybody for help because he didn’t trust them. It struck Jim how much the old cyborg must trust him, to let him work on his rig in the man’s blind spot. Jim knew he could fully disable the arm from back here, and the cyborg wouldn’t be able to stop him. Silver was fully exposed to Jim: the scars, his rig, all the things nobody else would ever be allowed touch.

“Can you move the joint now?” Jim asked. Silver swung his elbow forward and across his body, stretching the joint. His teeth were gritted against the pain, but the piston shifted slightly, moving around the grit.

“Good job lad,” Silver said, as he felt the mechanism begin to loosen, “Now get in there and start cleanin’ it out.”

Jim took a cloth and leaned in closer, his hands reaching into the rig to fiddle with the piston. Jim tried not to notice how Silver’s shirt was pulled tight across his back. In such close quarters the sheer size of the cyborg was overwhelming. Jim could feel the Silver’s body heat, and smell him- a mixture of the engine oil, sweat, tobacco smoke, and the man’s own musk. Jim was struck with a sudden urge to get closer, to press himself against Silver. Instead he focused on the task at hand, carefully cleaning the exposed part of the piston.

_I wonder if he can feel this?_ Jim thought as his fingers maneuvered the cloth around the piston.

“Once ye’ve cleaned out all the grit in there, add more oil. Then we’ll see if we can convince this blasted thing to move.” Silver said, unusually shaky.  


Jim did what he was told, then sat back on his haunches and said, “Give it a shot. “

When Silver moved his arm back to its resting position, the piston slid back stiffly, grit grinding in the workings.

“It’s better lad, give it a couple more scrubbin’s and I should be good as new.”

“Luckily a cabin boy is plenty good at scrubbing.” Jim said, his lips quirking into a half smile as he went back in with the rag. The two fell into silence as Jim continues his work, pausing occasionally to let Silver test the joint.

Before long it was gliding smoothly once again, but Jim continued the delicate work, unable to tear his concentration away from the graceful machinery. He carefully cleaned and polished the surrounding mechanism in Silver’s arm, until it gleamed in the flickering lamplight. Focusing on the work helped him not notice how fast his heart was beating, or how he grew incrementally closer to Silver as the time passed.

An unexpected yawn broke Jim out of his reverie. Time had passed without him noticing how heavy his eyelids were getting, and now he realized that he had stayed up far into the night.

“That should about do it.” Jim said, drawing back and pushing down Silver’s sleeve. “I gave it a bit of an extra polish too, so I won’t have to deal with you being a grump again anytime soon.”

“Much appreciated lad.” Silver said warmly, getting off the bench and stretching out the kinks in his back. He threw a warm, heavy hand over Jim’s shoulder, and the boy stumbled a bit under the unexpected weight. “I knew ye’d make a good job of it. Now go get some rest, I’ve kept ye long enough.”

Jim walked down towards his bunk, but turned back before exiting the mess. He could see Silver’s profile illuminated in the deck lantern, the cyborg eye shining golden in the middle of his face.

“Just let me know if you need help again,” Jim said, turning quickly before he could voice his thoughts and embarrass himself. _I really just want to be close to you again._


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Amelia made an announcement to the crew a couple days after they had suffered the loss of Mr. Arrow.

“Men, we’ll be making port at the Cereus tomorrow morning. The _Legacy_ suffered significant damage during the supernova and ensuing black hole event. I also wish to send formal letter of condolences to the relatives of our esteemed late first officer. In memory all crew not engaged in repair or refueling may have a half-day of leisure at the port. Men, dismissed.” Her prim announcement was met with an agreeable response from the crew, who hadn’t been at port since Montressor, and could use the time to blow off steam.

Silvered lumbered back down to the galley to make inventory of all the fresh supplies he wanted to restock. The purps they had left were all bruised and liable to go bad soon. More supplies weren’t necessary for the trip but fresh food would raise morale. The half-day would also be a good opportunity for the crew. Jim had been withdrawn since the loss of Mr. Arrow, and Silver hoped that the free time would provide the boy with distraction and buck up his spirits.

He found the Jim mucking about in the kitchen, throwing bits of food at Morph for the little blob to catch.

“Jim, I’ll be needin’ your help in Cereus when we make port. I’ll be loading up on fresh goods, and it’s no use wasting a pair of strong hands.” Silver saw the boy hunker down and shove his hands into his jacket pockets.

_Come on Silver, let the pup have a little fun._ “Only for so long as it takes to pick up a couple cases, you can run off and get into all sorts of mischief after.” Silver added, though he had been planning on obtaining more than that. No need to bother the lad for all of it though. With his arm up and running again Silver should be able to manage the rest. _And who do I have to thank for that?_

“So you’re not too worried I’ll go and do something stupid as soon as you let up with your constant vigilance then?” Jim said sarcastically, trying and failing to hide his excitement at his first trip to the new port.

“Oh Jimbo, I’m assured you’ll be gettin’ into something stupid. I’ve yet to see a spacer with a head full of sense once they make port. I’m only hopin’ I won’t have to bail you out before we leave. “ Silver grinned. _I won’t be half surprised if he comes back with an earring in the other ear and tattoo on his backside._ He slung an arm over Jim’s shoulders, giving him a quick squeeze. “Get out and live a little while you have the chance to explore new worlds, lad.”

 

…..

 

The _RLS Legacy_ made port the next morning, easily finding a spot amongst the docks. Silver noticed Cereus didn’t look to be quite a bustling as the last time he had been there, the crowds were thinner, the whores less pretty, and the children thinner and more of them without shoes. _Could just be the offseason, or a bad year in these parts._ Either way he put his guard up. Desperate people were dangerous, and he knew that best of all. When Jim joined Silver on the docks, he decided to give the boy a bit of advice. “Keep an eye on your pockets today, lad. Look likes times have been rough ‘round these parts, and I wouldn’t want your hard earned pay to be carried off by some ne’er do well.”

Jim patted down his pocket, checking to make sure the slip with his earnings was still there, “Not like I make much as your cabin boy anyway. I just withdrew half so I could post a letter to my mom and send the rest with it. She won’t want me to give them up, but she needs the help without me around.” Jim ran his hands through his hair, and huffed under his breath. “She worries to much. She’s probably worried I’ve already managed to fall overboard or get captured by pirates.”

“It’s a good man that takes care of his mam, Jimbo. No shame in helping out the fine woman that raised ye. You make sure to run off and post ye savings to her as soon as we get the supplies boarded.”

The marketplace looked fairly hard hit by the bad times as well. Instead of being crowded with stalls there seemed to be too few for the large space. The remaining stalls were well stocked enough though, so Silver was able to get quite a selection of fresh fruit and vegetables. Silver figured he would double back on his own to handle the meat and fish.

“Jimbo, lets take these back to the docks. Careful with those purps now lad!”

The pair made good time back to the ship, and Silver sent Jim on his way, before strolling back to the market. As he was walking back Silver slipped into an alleyway, managing to maneuver his bulk nimbly in the narrow space. He still had a few contacts on this planet who ran businesses that were less than scrupulous, and he wanted to check in. Maybe they could tell him why all of Cereus looked half-empty, and the other half too thin,

Just as he made to exit the alleyway a pair of bony hands caught the hem of his coat. Silver looked down to see a dark skinned woman, hopelessly emaciated. A vision from his past flashed in the front of his mind _Dark hair grown thin and dull, eyes unseeing, Madi…_ But the woman at his feet didn’t even look like Madi, except in her final days. She had the same sunken cheeks, and glassy eyes, red with fever. As Silver’s cybernetic eye scanned the woman he also noticed the dangerously high temperature and abnormal heartbeat. _Another outbreak, how?_

When Silver was a young spacer, newly run away to freedom and bold he had fallen in love. Madi had been a beautiful lass, brave and stubborn, with an intelligent and calculating mind. They had run away to a backwater outpost, always talking of how they would build their fleet and grow rich. And then the Morganii Plague struck. It spread quickly and left the victims to suffer slowly. Few managed to survive.

Silver had been one of the first afflicted. Madi had stayed by his side, nursing him through incoherence and pain the disease brought. Only when he had regained his senses he saw the Madi had worked through her own sickness to care for him. By the time he was well enough to force her into bedrest, it was too late. Silver stayed by her side in those last terrible days: her once lustrous hair had grown thin and brittle, her eyes glassy, and her skin ashen and cracked. She died in his arms. He had wept for months, wondering why he had to live, and her to die.

The survivors, him included, had packed up and left that outpost to rot. The devastating disease had been monitored by the Galactic Disease Agency, but no major outbreaks had been seen since. This woman had all the same symptoms he had seen, combined with the eerie emptiness of Cereus, it seemed Like the Morganii Plague had struck again.

Silver turned around and hobbled back towards the docks. He had to get a warning to Captain Amelia about the disease immediately. _The whole planet shoulda been under quarantine from the start, and now it’s bound to happen any minute. If we don’t get out now we may be trapped._

Silver reached the _Legacy_ before long and burst into Captain Amelia’s cabin, startling her from her letter writing.

“Captain, I’m sorry to be interruptin’, but there’s something you need to hear,” Silver said, sweeping his hat off.

Amelia recovered her composure quickly, commanding, “Go ahead Mr. Silver. I assume this must be urgent to disturb me.”

“It’s obvious from the docks here that Cereus is no longer thriving quite so much as it used to be ma’am. When I was walking ‘round the market I noticed signs of a sickness. I’m afraid it’s got all the signs of bein’ Morganii Plague.”

“Morganii!? Surely not- there hasn’t been an outbreak in years. I’m almost certain it’s been eradicated by now. Still a sickness is concerning Mr. Silver.”

“I wish I could be so sure Captain, but beggin’ your pardon I was there for the last outbreak of Morganii. Nearly lost me own life, as well as many close friends. Unfortunately I’m all too familiar with the victims, and I’m sure I’ve seen another today.“

“Mr. Silver, I apologize. I didn’t realize you had first hand experience. What is your suggestion for a course of action? I defer to your judgment here.” Amelia said, lowering her voice and leaning closer over the desk between them.

“We need to be getting out now, before the Galactic Disease Agency shuts the port down. We’ll be up in space with no outside contact, and in no danger of spreadin’ the disease around. With only a couple of hours or so in port it’s unlikely that the crew is afflicted in any case. It would serve us best to be stayin’ quiet about this too. No need to start a panic.”

“While your methods are a little unscrupulous, I don’t want to run the risk of the _Legacy_ being held in quarantine. We stand the chance to lose more crew, as well as valuable time. I’ll send the crew on deck to round up any stragglers.”

“I’ll be joinin’ them, as time is of the essence Captain,” Silver said, bowing low as he turned to exit the room.

“I plan to set sail in one hour, with or without a full crew. If what you say is true to delay anymore could prove fatal to us all.” Amelia’s stare was dead serious as she said this, the Captain would not take the risk.

Soon Silver was climbing down onto the docks, scanning the crowd for crewmembers who may have remained close to the ship. _I’ve got to find Jim, doubt any others would think to look for the lad._ Silver hoped the boy was true to his word, and set off for the post office. As he was walking down the main roads a flash of a familiar jacket caught his eye at the edge of another dark alley. Silver saw Jim crouched down there, holding a cup full of water and looking at something hidden from view.

“Jimbo, “Silver said, coming up behind the boy. “I’m sorry, lad, but I’ve got to cut yer shore time short. There’s been a problem and we’ll be leavin’ Cereus.”

“What? No!” Jim replied, turning around towards Silver. Behind him Silver could see a small boy, infected with Morganii if the empty gaze was anything to go by. He looked like he only had hours remaining. “I can’t just leave him here, I’ve got to help!”

“Jim, the pup is too sick. There’s nothing you can do.” Silver’s cybernetic eye could read the child’s temperature and heartbeat, and he knew that they were both past the point of recovery. If Silver was younger and less jaded he would have stopped to help, but the long years had doled him more loss than one man should suffer. He knew stopping and trying would only lead to hurt.

“I-I’ve tried giving him water, and money, but he won’t respond. Can we bring him back and help him? There’s got to be something we can do!” Jim’s voice was thick with the tears he was holding back. The lad had a good heart, but it was too late for him to help.

“I wish we could help, but he’s too weak to fight it off. We need to leave now or we’re puttin’ ourselves in danger. Jim, you promised you’d stay safe for yer mam. That ship will sail with or without you.” _And I’m not leaving you here to die._ Silver offered his large hand down to Jim, and the lad took it reluctantly.

“It isn’t right, Silver.”

“I know lad, I know.” Silver rubbed slow circles on Jim’s hand with his thumb, offering to boy comfort in the only way he could. Jim set the cup of water next to the child’s hand- the one bit of comfort he could pay forward to someone else.

The pair made it back to the ship with only minutes to spare. The crew was grumpy from losing their half-day off, but when whispers of Morganii Plague began circulating, the ship left dock in record time. A few hours later a red alert from the Galactic Disease Agency was received on the ship’s radio warning of a quarantine on Cereus.

Captain Amelia came by that night to discreetly thank Silver for his warning and advice. He accepted gracefully, but his thoughts remained bleak. The incident with Jim on Cereus had shaken Silver, and he wasn’t sure how to feel. He let the boy off early to go to bed that evening, letting him some time alone to let him grieve.

When Jim wasn’t in the galley by the morning bell tendrils of worry began squirming around in Silver’s gut. _He should be fine. We got out in time_

When Jim was almost an hour late Silver couldn’t stop himself from going to check on the lad. He found Jim still in his hammock, looking like the blood had been drained from his face. Silver didn’t need his cybernetic eye to know that the boy was running a fever far higher than normal.

_No, please, I can’t lose someone again._


	3. Chapter 3

Silver ran up to the Captain’s cabin as fast his leg would take him. For the second time in two days he burst through her door without knocking, revealing the Captain deep in conversation with Dr. Doppler.

“Silver, I hope you don’t mean to make a habit of these interruptions,” she said, her light tone turning serious as she saw the expression on the cook’s face.

“Apologies, apologies ma’am. I’m worried about the lad, Jim. He wasn’t getting up this morning. When I checked on him I saw that he was… unwell.” Silver’s voice dropped to whisper, aware that if he was overheard it could potentially cause a panic on the _Legacy_. “I think he contracted Morganii on Cereus.”

Doppler and Amelia were shocked but soon the captain was leaning forward to ask, “Be blunt man, does he stand a chance?”

“Nothing’s for sure, it’s developed quickly, but he’s young and strong.” Silver said, knowing it to be true.

“We must get Jim to care immediately! Sail for port!” Doppler interjected.

“I wish it were easy as that Doc.” Silver replied, “Pardon my language ma’am, but we’re in the middle of back-ass nowhere. There isn’t a planet within a couple days that has the kind of facilities the boy needs.”

“Not to mention Morganii hasn’t been thoroughly studied,” Amelia added, “Outbreaks are so rare that even the best hospitals are still not prepared for it.”

“That doesn’t mean we just do nothing! I’m Jim’s caretaker, I won’t stand by while you risk his life.” Delbert said, desperate to take action.

“Now I never said we were going to do nothing, what do you take me for?” Silver replied, an edge of anger creeping into his voice. _The nerve of that._ “I’m tellin’ it to ye plain that it seems useless to take the boy to some backwater dump that can’t barely diagnose him, while infectin’ half the patients there. I’ve got the most experience here in the whole damn galaxy and it does us no good to waste time taking him to port.”

“And where did you find time to pick up all this medical experience, _Doctor Silver_?” Delbert replied sarcastically.

Amelia groaned internally. _Why are men so much?_ “Now if you two would tuck your elephantine egos away, I would be _eternally_ grateful. This is a delicate situation and I would prefer for it to be handled as such.” Her sharp-eyed glare seemed to cow both men back into politeness.

“Doc, I managed to survive Morganii. Figure there aren’t many others who can say the same.” Silver said, trying to ignore the painful memories that the admission was dredging up.

“Ahh, I see.” Delbert replied, at loss for words and _very_ aware of his rudeness.

“Figured since I survived it once, I’m likely the least likely to be infected again. I’m thinkin’ we quarantine the boy below decks, away from the rest of the crew. I’ll care for him like he was me own.”

Amelia took a silent minute to consider the proposal. “I do believe that would be our best option. Delbert, as Jim’s guardian, do you agree?”

Delbert sighed, “I wish I didn’t feel so useless. I’m going to scour the literature for any sort of treatment methods. But I place his life in your hands, Silver. Don’t let me down.”

“Aye, I’ll do my best, Doc. I’ll let you know if he takes a turn for worse. The lad is a stubborn thing though, I’m sure he’ll be up and kickin’ in no time.” Silver said, with a wide, forced grin.

He didn’t want the other two to know how truly worried he was. No denyin’ it, Jimbo had truly found the soft spot in his rusty old heart.

“I’ll move the boy to my quarters now. Captain, can you make up a plausible excuse for me absence? Last place you’ll want me to be is in the galley.”

“I will see to it Mr. Silver. Please take what you need from the surgeon’s chest,” she said, handing him a heavy metal key.

After Silver picked up a variety of tonics and pills he went down to the bunks to move Jim. He found the lad still in his hammock, sleeping with the occasional shiver wracking through his body. Silver picked the boy up, cradling his head gently with his cybernetic arm. The sensor pads were able to feel the soft texture of Jim’s hair, and the beads of sweat forming at his temples. _Hang in there pup, I’ve got you now._

Silver’s quarters were small, but there was enough room to string up Jim’s hammock and set the boy down comfortably. Silver took stock of his vitals. Temperature was elevated, but not dangerously so. Heartbeat was still in its normal rhythm, but also elevated. Nothing too dangerous yet, but Silver knew from experience that his condition could worsen very quickly.

Silver gave Jim small sips of water, trying to keep him hydrated. When he came to Silver would try to get some gruel into him to keep his strength up. By noon, Silver had already started a small pot bubbling on the little gas stove he kept in his room.

By one, Jim opened his eyes after a few sips of cool water, “What’s going on?” he croaked.

“Shh, I got ye Jimbo.” Silver said, soothing the boy as he recoiled at the unfamiliar surroundings. “You got the sickness after we left Cereus. I’ve moved ye to my quarters to care for ye.”

“How long has it been since we left port?” Jim said, relaxing at the cyborg’s calming tone.

“It’s about mid-day now, and we left port yesterday. Ye haven’t be asleep too long. Now tell me, lad: how are ye feelin’?” Silver said, getting up and ladling the lad a bowl of gruel.

“My body is hurting. I’ve got a headache, dry throat and mouth. And I’m just really tired.” Jim replied, his voice still scratchy.

“Any shivers, spasms, chest pain?” Silver rattled the more serious symptoms of Morganii Plague. He didn’t remember going through them himself in the fog of images left from his time being ill, but he clearly remembered Madi struggling with them.

Jim shook his head. He didn’t feel much worse than a nasty bout of flu right now.

“Open up then,” the cyborg said, offering a spoonful of tonic. “That should keep yer fever down.”

Jim swallowed obediently, wincing at the bitter taste as he swallowed. Silver placed a bowl of gruel in his hands, “Now try to eat the whole thing lad. Your body needs strength right now.”

“Aye aye, sir.” Jim said, mock saluting with the spoon in his hand. Silver grinned unashamedly at the lad’s humor. It boded well that he still was able to joke around.

Jim managed to get most of the gruel down before falling back asleep, Silver was pleased he hadn’t expected the lad to finish, and was glad to see he’d come close. The afternoon dragged on slowly as Jim slept. Silver busied himself for a bit, tidying up, but it didn’t take long before boredom sank in. Silver ended up polishing his arm and humming old shanties. It helped to keep his hands busy, kept the bad memories away.

The action took him back to the night he had spent with Jim in the galley. The lad’s hands had felt so deft and gentle on his aching piston. The encounter had been one of the most intimate experiences he had had in a long time, more so than his occasional visits with dockside whores.

….

It was near evening when Jim started thrashing about. The violent motions had sent his hammock swinging and bumping into the wall in the small space. Silver started worrying that he was going to hurt himself. _The last thing he needs right now is a knock on the head_.

Silver gingerly picked up Jim, once again cradling the boy’s soft hair in his cybernetic hand. He laid Jim down on his own bed in the corner of the room. It wasn’t like he was going to be getting much sleep anyway with all the worrying he was doing. Jim seemed to relax a little on the cool sheets. The lad’s fever had risen drastically in the last hour, and Silver set to work sponging Jim’s brow down with a cool cloth, trying to keep him comfortable.

Jim made soft noises at Silver’s touch, causing a swell of protectiveness in the cyborg’s chest. _Poor pup. Don’t worry I’ll make sure you get through this._ He was burning up though, and beginning to thrash again.

The cyborg slowly began to slide off Jim’s shirt, trying to keep him cool. The boy was wiry, his forearms corded with muscle from his work on the ship. He was still thin, with only a few last traces of boyhood softness. The lad was starting to develop broad shoulders, when he was grown he’d be an imposing figure. Silver gently wiped the sweat of Jim’s chest and sponged him once more with the cool cloth.

When Jim had calmed down from the last set of spasms Silver placed a cybernetic finger on his chest, right above Jim’s heart. The sensor could make out the boy’s heartbeat, rushing in his chest. _Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba….Bump._

Silver swore up and down that his own heart stopped the moment Jim’s did. The irregular rhythm was a sign that Morganii Plague had reached its most dangerous phase. _Come on lad. Ye gotta fight this through._

It was a long night. Silver had stripped Jim down to his smalls, and was wiping him down constantly, trying to sooth his burning skin. Silver spooned Jim constant sips of cool water and tonic, hoping to heal him from inside. It was long past the middle of the night when Jim began to talk.

“I’ve got to show them, make it all right…promised…won’t let you down. I’ve been so scared…can’t tell.” Jim’s ramblings were disconnected and didn’t make any sense to Silver. It seemed the boy was confessing to something, but Silver could only guess. Jim’s eyes were open and unseeing, darting around the room without taking anything in.

Silver kept up his care, not pausing to listen to Jim’s words. He was just monitoring Jim’s heartbeat, when at last he seemed to break down completely.

He was sobbing softly, tears streaking down his flushed face.

“No…no. Please stay! Don’t go…”

Silver could tell Jim was reliving a painful memory. Morganii often came with terrible hallucinations.

“Dad!! Dad!! Please…”

Silvers heart slowly crumbled listening to Jim relive the loss of his father. He hummed as Jim continued sobbing, with the occasional cry for his dad to stay.

“Why aren’t I good enough?” Jim’s clear statement was so heartfelt and lucid, that Silver couldn’t help himself. He scooped Jim into his arms, and began rocking the boy, humming something that could pass for a half-remembered lullaby. _Aye lad, I know it hurts, but he didn’t deserve your love. It hurts so bad, pup, but ye’ve got to let yourself feel that._

Jim seemed to be calmed by the closeness of Silver and the rhythmic motion, and the pair stayed like that for the rest of the night. Silver even slipped into a quick sleep, overcome with the stress of the day. He woke as soon as he felt Jim twitch. The lad’s fever had abated slightly during the night.

Silver laid him out and felt for a pulse, and found it weak, but reassuringly solid, _Ba-bump… Ba-bump… Ba-bump… Ba-bump….  
_ The cyborg’s right eye itched with tears he wasn’t able to shed. Jim would pull through; Silver knew it in the very core of his being.

As a tear sparkled in the corner of Silver’s left eye, he realized what he had been through in the last day. His feelings for Jim were fierce and protective, enough to catch him off guard. But there was something else there, a core of fondness that went beyond what a protector should feel.

Silver tried to rationalize it, blame it on the memories of Madi that Jim had dredged up, but he knew that it went deeper than that. Jim was so pure, and shining with the bright light of youth and goodness. These tendrils of attraction had slipped their way through the armor around Silver’s heart, and twined around it. He hadn’t noticed their slow insidious creeping until he was fully ensnared, until he had almost lost Jim for good

Silver wanted to hate himself for such feelings, but he couldn’t find the strength to renounce them. He was growing old and lonely, and Jim was the bright spark in his life. Still, he would never let the lad know, Silver would remain friendly but never make any sort of inappropriate approach. He loved the closeness he and Jim had too much to give it up. All those quiet moments of togetherness would sting for what he couldn’t say, but they would be so sweet while they lasted.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim hadn’t realized how terrible doing nothing was until he was bedbound for days. He was feeling good enough to be bored, but not healthy enough to stay awake for more then a couple hours at a time. Being stuck below decks was slowly driving him crazy. Not only was it the lack of activity, but everybody around him was treating Jim like he was suddenly constantly in danger. Dr. Doppler nervously stuttered, and constantly fluffed Jim’s bedding until he felt like he was drowning in pillows. Captain Amelia preferred to lecture at him, but didn’t seem to notice when he responded, so Jim ended up checking out completely. Silver was the only one who was more or less the same, still laughing and messing with him.

Silver’s smile still looked forced sometimes, though. Jim could tell he was trying to hide it, but Jim was better at reading people than most gave him credit for. The cyborg seemed to slip sometimes, looking at Jim for too long, or laughing a bit too hard at his own stories.

Jim wished he knew exactly what happened when he had Morganii, but it was just a blurry flash of images. Sips of water, thrashing around in his hammock- that seemed real enough. Some were obviously memories; he knew his mother was never here. Others were harder to place, Jim could swear he remembered being sung to, but that seemed impossible. _Who here would sing to me?_

Silver came swaggering back into the room, shaking Jim out of his thoughts. “Jimbo! It’s good ta see ye sitting up and alert. I wish I was half so healthy as ye. This body can be a regular hunk of junk sometimes.”

“Don’t say that, we both know those cybernetics could give any top of the line models a fair run for their money.”

“Ahh, perhaps. But that’s a trade secret, lad.” Silver sat down heavily next to Jim on the bed, taking off his hat, and wiping the sweat on his brow.

“How are the kitchens treating you, old man?” Jim asked, reclining further back to give the cyborg more room on the bed.

“I’ll tell ye, I’ve never been so well-appreciated as when the crew has just been eating somebody else’s cooking. But swear to the stars, the stack of dishes the Doc left behind has near wiped me out. I’ll be might ‘ppreciative of the help when you’ve recovered.”

“Oh, I suddenly feel the fever coming back,” Jim said, melodramatically flopping back onto the pillows, before bouncing back up and laughing with Silver. _Yeah, this is nice._

“Ye better not pull that one on me again, Jim Hawkins. Damn near worried me to death the first time around,” Silver said, idly resting his hand on Jim’s knees.

Jim could feel the warm weight of Silver’s hand through the covers, and unconsciously shifted his legs to maximize the contact between them. The touch was nice, Jim didn’t really have anybody who casually hugged him, or even swung an arm around him. ”Not a chance you’ll get rid of me that easily.”

“Good to know pup. Who else is going to listen to an old ‘borg ramble all day?” Silver reached over to ruffle Jim’s hair and stood up from the bed. He bustled aimlessly around the room, and Jim settled back into the pillows. The whirring and clicking of Silver’s prosthetics slowly lulled Jim to sleep, warm and content.

When Jim woke, it was the middle of the night. He realized quickly what he’d been woken up by. Silver tossing and turning _right next to him in bed!_ Jim knew he was in Silver’s bed, but he didn’t realize that the man hadn’t moved to a hammock outside. He had slept so soundly through the past couple of nights that he never realized that he and Silver had been sleeping together, separated by bare inches.

 _If he wanted I could have moved back to my hammock._ But Jim was glad he was here in Silver’s bed, feeling warm and protected. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, urging Jim to draw closer to Silver.

Jim let himself relax, pulled towards Silver where the mattress dipped under his weight. When Jim’s back touched Silver’s Jim could swear an actual spark danced across his skin. God help him, but Jim realized that this was an attraction, even a longing, for Silver.

 _This isn’t right. There’s no way Silver would want this_. But Jim couldn’t deny how good the contact between them felt. Silver was just so overwhelmingly large compared to Jim, looming over him even in the dark. He felt like his head naturally fit in the dip between Silver’s shoulder blades in a surprisingly intimate manner. Jim felt his breathing match up to the steady rhythm of the sleeping cyborg.

In the quiet night Jim tried to examine the feelings that were catching him by surprise. Yeah, he had always wanted Silver’s attention, and nothing felt quite so good as his approval. His mind wandered back to the night when he’d repaired Silver’s arm. The same feeling of tension and attraction had still been there, but he had been able to shove them down and ignore them. It took being caught off guard in the middle of the damn night for Jim to see them for what they truly were.

He wanted to get closer than back to back. He could imagine flipping over, snuggling against Silver’s wide back. He tried not to think about grinding his cock against Silver’s ass and failed miserably. The feelings of lust and attraction were making themselves known, and Jim could feel himself hardening.

 _Not like I can do anything about that._ The last thing he needed was Silver to wake up and see him stroking himself. Luckily his body was too close to exhaustion to get more than half hard, but Jim knew that getting back to sleep would be difficult. Images of being held by the cyborg’s organic arm and the cybernetic fingers stroking his back raced around Jim’s mind as he tried to find a comfortable position next to Silver’s bulk. Eventually he fell asleep, but Jim’s dreams were full of the smell of Silver.

Jim woke up to find that he was once again alone in the bed. The space next to him, which had been so warmed by Silver’s body heat, was now just cool sheets. Jim buried his face in the pillows and found that the scent of Silver still lingered, the sweet tobacco smoke and salty sweat. Jim inhaled deeply, glad that there was enough evidence left for him to be convinced that he hadn’t dreamed up the cyborg in the middle of the night.

He hadn’t dreamed up his feelings either. Jim realized that even in the light of the day there was still a pit of longing in his stomach. Jim ran his fingers through his hair and huffed out a breath. If he was honest with himself he had been harboring the crush for a while, joking with Silver and building the rapport between them had always made him feel good. Silver made him feel seen, and important. Not a lot of other people took what Jim had to say seriously, and the cyborg’s praise had fed Jim’s affection.

 _I’ll figure that cyborg out_. Jim knew it was a long shot, but he hoped that there would be an opportunity where he could let Silver know how he felt and maybe hear an answer that wouldn’t crush his heart into a thousand little pieces. There was a good chance that Silver would hate him, but Jim could live with that. _I’ve been alone before, no reason I can’t be again._ But Jim wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he never even tried.

…….

By the end of the week Jim was able to get his ass out of bed and start helping out again around the ship. He still got a stern look from Silver and the Captain if he tried to climb the rigging, but he was back to doing most of his normal work in the galley.

Truth be told there was a new, odd feeling between Jim and Silver. Jim knew he looked too long sometimes, keeping his eyes on Silver instead of whatever was in front of him. But sometimes he thought he saw Silver looking, too. The banter and joking between them didn’t stop, but there were more awkward pauses than before. Conversation would be flowing between them, easy and natural and then Jim would realize the next thing he was planning to say was too familiar- or even worse: _suggestive_. Jim would have to bite back what he wanted to say, leaving him with nothing to say at all.

Inside Jim’s head there was always a little voice urging him to _go for it, let him know, just do it already_. Jim wasn’t ready to listen to that voice yet, and steadfastly ignored it, but the voice was getting louder with each passing day and longing stare.

The pair kept up their awkward rhythm until the next big storm. The winds of the Etherium had grown rough and the _Legacy_ was tossed back and forth like a toy boat. The rocking was especially bad below decks, and Jim was nearly thrown across the galley every time another squall hit. Silver had let Jim stay by the sink, where there was enough to grab on to that he’d be able to stay upright. The cyborg was collecting a half full cauldron of stew, when a particularly violent shock hit the ship.

Jim saw Silver stagger under the weight, and lose his balance. Silver managed to catch himself, but his right foot landed at an odd angle across the tilted deck, and Jim swore he could hear a crunch across the room.

“Fucking blast it!” Silver swore, falling to his knees, his face crumpling with the pain. The cauldron was pushed out of the way, forgotten, its contents splattered all over the floor. The cyborg felt his prosthetic leg for the damage. Before Jim realized it, he was already halfway across the room, running to help Silver. He hovered there, unsure of how to help, but knowing he had to do something.

“A gears gone and cracked. I’m such a damn clumsy oaf.” Silver said, biting back a wince at the pain as his precise cybernetic fingers probed the fault in his rig. “I put off replacing the fiddly things too long, I’m not half limber ‘nuf to do it easily.”

“Look can you stand?” Jim said “I won’t be able to help you here.”

“You sure, lad?” Silver asked, looking reluctant. Jim rolled his eyes, and gave Silver a no nonsense look that he hoped looked like the one his mom gave him when she thought he was being a bonehead.

“Nah, I’ll just leave the man who nursed me back to health from a deadly disease to suffer in silence.” Jim’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he offered Silver a hand. _Have a little faith in me, I’d jump off a cliff for you._ “A little prosthetic repair isn’t anything I haven’t handled before.”

Silver grabbed Jim’s hand with his organic one, enveloping Jim’s fingers in his warm grip. Silver managed to pull himself up and slung his right arm over Jim’s shoulders. He was using the boy as a crutch, supporting the injured leg. Jim knew Silver was seriously hurt from the weight he was putting on Jim’s shoulders. The old cyborg usually controlled his strength around Jim, but he was hurt. Without any other alternative Jim found himself holding up more of the cyborg than he thought he would be able to handle. _Come on, don’t drop him now or he’ll never trust you again._

When the pair took their first agonizing step towards Silver’s cabin Jim thought his knees might give out. _Just gotta get him to the bed, can’t give up._ Jim steeled his core and they continued making slow but steady progress towards Silver’s cabin. Silver had gone pale with pain from using his injured leg, and was breathing heavily by the time to two made it to the bedroom.

Jim got Silver to the edge of the bed, and slowly lowered the cyborg down to sitting.

“Lad, ye’ve got some real steel in ye,” Silver said, gratitude in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I only wish you weren’t made of quite so much steel.” Jim replied, trying no to let on how worried he was. Silver’s physical weight was off his shoulder, but he was still carrying a lot of worry about that injury. “Can you lie down? that’s gonna be the easiest way for me to see the back of your leg.”

Silver nodded and rearranged himself so that he was lying facedown, propping himself up on his mechanical arm. Jim grabbed the chest of spare parts Silver kept in his cabins, and turned to face the cyborg and get to work.

Jim pushed up Silver’s pant leg to the top of the prosthetic, exposing a strip of skin of the man’s thigh, lightly dusted with reddish brown hairs. Jim swallowed hard, suddenly thinking about other _much better_ reasons to be standing over Silver’s thighs.

The cracked gear was obvious; it and a couple others had been damaged from the stress put on them by Silver’s fall. Luckily the support rods of the leg hadn’t been bent- Jim didn’t even want to think about how he would have gone about fixing that. “Hey, I found what needs replacing. I’m gonna start in on it. Promise you’ll tell me if it hurts and I need to stop.” When he didn’t get an immediate answer, he said, “I’m serious, I don’t want to make this worse.”

Silver looked back at Jim and nodded, “Aye, lad. I’ll swallow my pride here.”

Jim grabbed a wrench and started loosening the bolt keeping the gear in place. He was straddling Silver’s cybernetic leg fully now, his other hand on the upper thigh for support. Jim’s heart was racing at being in such an intimate position. He just hoped Silver wouldn’t notice how hard his hands were shaking as kept up the repair work. Jim loosened the nut keeping the cracked gear in place and gently set it off to the side. He took off the cracked gear, and started searching through the toolbox to look for a perfect replacement.

He managed to find the match for the cracked gear, but when he slipped it back on the bolt, it wouldn’t fit. “The problem isn’t just with the one, all the surrounding gears slipped out of alignment when it cracked. I might have to remove all the gears around the hamstring shaft.”

“Lad, I know you’ll do it right. Or at least a much better than I’d do meself.” Without his leg supporting weight, the pain from the gears had ebbed significantly. He still felt the warmth of Jim’s hands on the cold metal of his prosthetic, though.

Jim got to work on the surrounding gears, removing the interlocking mechanism that had been disrupted. Silver wouldn’t have been able to move his leg properly if he wanted to at this point. It was the most vulnerable the cyborg had ever been around Jim, even asleep he was safer than he was now. Jim knew that the bond of trust between them was deep, but he never realized how far it went.

After a long silence he asked, “Why did you choose to feel? Wouldn’t it be easier if your rig was just metal.” Jim had been wondering since the first time he fixed up Silver’s arm, but he had been too nervous to ask before now.

“I suppose it would lad. But the truth of it is that I couldn’t quite get the hang of dead metal parts. I got thrown off balance, tryin’ to move around. Had to watch every little thing I did, couldn’t figure out how to remember how to do things by feel.”

“How did you fix it?” Jim asked, more curious now.

“It was an experimental surgery with some backalley doctor with no license. He cloned me nerves and fused ‘em to the wiring of the rig.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Like all hell. Worst pain I ever been through. Took me months before the nerves stopped sparking off every time I used the rig. Almost gave up and removed the damn things.” Silver replied. Jim figured it was easier to have this conversation sine they weren’t face to face. Silver didn’t have to know about the look of slack-jawed shock on Jim’s face at hearing the confession.

“Was it worth it?”

“Well I’d prefer having me own arm back, but this is the closest I’ll be gettin’ to that again. Doesn’t hurt that I have more knives on my person than any one man should carry,” Silver said, making light of the situation. “It’s a pain in the ass when it breaks down, but it’s faster to heal gears and rods than muscles and bones these days. Not to mention I can feel the deck rocking under my feet again. It’s a cruel fate to an old spacer like me when he can’t feel his ship with his right hand.”

A vague memory surfaced of Silver touching him with his right arm, checking his heartbeat with careful mechanical fingers. “Yeah, I’d probably say it was worth it, too.” Jim rubbed his thumb in small circles over the skin of Silver’s thigh, feeling sparks from the contact race up his arm. “No use living without taking a couple chances.” _Glad he can’t see the bedroom eyes I’m sending at him right now._

Still the tension between them only seemed to grow as Jim finished replacing the gears back into their intricate interlocking pattern. Before long Jim was tightening down the last bolt, Silver’s leg shining like new.

“Try and put some pressure on it, tell me how it feels.” Jim said, wiping the grease off of his hands on a rag. Jim reluctantly moved from his position straddling Silver’s leg to sit on the edge of the bed. Silver rolled over to his side and swung his leg to the side of the bed. He pressed the leg gingerly against the floor, testing his repair work.

“Why, Jimbo, I feel as trim as a man half me age! Ye’ve got the magic touch lad.” Silver gave Jim an exaggerated wink and a grin as he stood up, shifting his weight from leg to leg. Jim stood up next to Silver, and then took a step closer, closer than was casual or friendly. _Here goes nothing._

“You feel good then?” Jim said, his voice hoarse and throaty, so much that he barely recognized it.

“As bonny as I’ve ever been, pup.” Silver replied fondly, his confident demeanor slipping.

For a couple seconds all that could be heard in the small cabin was the sound of breathing as they stared each other in the eyes. Jim saw his own confusion and attraction mirrored back at him in Silver’s gaze. _If I don’t take this chance now I’ve lost it forever._ Jim reached up to place his hand on Silver’s shoulder, and steadied himself with it. The boy raised himself up on his tiptoes, inclining his head with unmistakable body language.

Silver leaned down to kiss Jim, their mouths meeting. Silver swung his organic arm around the small of Jim’s back, holding him close, but with a tentative grip.

When their lips met Jim swore his heart was about to beat out of chest, finally feeding the hunger that had been living inside him. Jim’s lips fell open a touch, and Silver’s tongue swiped inside a touch, tasting Jim. Jim sagged back into Silver’s arm, afraid his knees would buckle if he tried to support his own weight. _God yes._

The pair broke apart, it could have seconds, but to Jim it felt like an eternity. Both were breathing hard, too shocked to know what to say. Jim ducked his head and took Silver’s hands in his own, twining his fingers through ones both organic and mechanical. _Hopefully this says what I can’t._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where this fic earns it's rating. If you're uncomfortable with graphic sexual content, don't read.

The silence stretched as they tried to process what had just happened between them. Silver started to turn away, his mechanical hand pulling away from Jim’s. “Jimbo, we both know it’s not right for me to be wanting ye. I don’t even know what you want from me…”

Jim grabbed Silver’s other hand even tighter.

“No, don’t think I don’t want this. I kissed you!”

“But it’s not _right-“_

“I don’t care! Fuck it all! You’re the first person I’ve felt this way about, the first person to make me feel special.” Jim said, his eyes flashing. _I already kissed him, what more does Silver need?_

“You’re just a pup still. Ye don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

“Do you really believe that?”

Silver sighed, and turned back towards Jim. “Damned if I do. I know you’re as true to your word as any man. I just feel like ye can’t truly be wantin’ me.”

Jim rubbed soft circles over the cyborgs organic hand. “I can’t change how I feel. I just hoped that you would feel the same. Now that I know that you do, just give me a chance. That’s all I need.”

“I wish I could be a younger man for ye. I want to feel for ye without all this confusion.” Silver put his cybernetic hand back on Jim’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

Jim leaned into the cyborg’s touch, “It doesn’t have to be confusing.” He leaned up to Silver and they kissed again. This time it was slower, more exploratory. Jim’s free hand reached behind Silver’s back, holding them close together. This kiss deepened and grew more passionate when Jim opened his mouth, letting Silver taste him all over again. The heat of their mouths together felt so good, and Jim let himself be carried away in the sensation. Jim panted into Silver’s mouth as the kiss became harder, nipping at the cyborg’s bottom lip.

When they separated, and Jim smirked at Silver. “I’m thinking we should be getting to bed. Don’t want to be straining the leg now.”

“Eh, ye’re being cheeky lad. Moving a little fast there, aren’t ye?” Silver replied teasingly, his eye glinting.

“You know I’m just trying to kiss you without being on my tiptoes the whole time.” Jim said, as he flopped down of the edge of the bed.

“Ahh, that does sound like a bit of a problem.” Silver sat down next to Jim, putting his organic hand around the boy’s waist and pulling him close.

Jim was curved around Silver’s belly, his head even with the cyborg’s shoulders. One arm wrapped around the back of Silver’s neck, and the other went down to caress the top of his thigh. Jim couldn’t get enough of touching Silver. The cyborg’s skin was velvety smooth, and Jim could practically feel spark running up his arms at every intimate touch. He leaned in closer to Silver, dwarfed by the man’s bulk. _I want to make him lose control and fall to pieces with wanting._

Jim kissed the edge of Silver’s jaw, and then lower. He made his way down to Silver’s neck, mixing his kisses with light bites. The cyborg’s stubble scratched under his lips, but the sensation thrilled him. Silver moaned and cupped Jim’s ass with his cybernetic hand. The touch went straight to Jim’s cock, he was harder than he could ever remember being and they had only just started.

 _This is great, but I think we could do with few less layers._ Jim grabbed the lapels of Silver’s coat and tried to slide it down his arms. Silver was quick to help, deftly throwing it to the side without breaking contact with Jim. Jim snuggled into the junction between the cyborg’s neck and shoulder as he ran his fingers up and down Silver’s arm. The two sides couldn’t be more different, but Jim wanted to touch them both, to let Silver know that he wanted all of it.

“Say lad, shouldn’t you be following the example now?” Silver asked as he drew away, his fingers unlacing the neck of his shirt.

Jim went dry-mouthed for a bit as a vee of Silver’s chest was exposed. There were hints of pale scars spidering out around prosthetic strapped to his side, and scattered light brown hair spreading across. Jim wanted to touch it, and maybe _lick_ it. But that could be something he explored in a bit. “Say please?” Jim teased, grabbing the hem of his shirt but not pulling it off.

“T’ain’t right for me to beg, but you’ll have me on my knees, lad.”

 _Okay, I definitely like the sound of that_ , Jim was definitely interested in Silver’s suggestion, but didn’t want to push his luck here. He took of his shirt, exposing his torso. Jim’s days on the _Legacy_ had left him lean, with wiry muscle cording his upper arms. His shoulders were surprisingly broad, narrowing down to a slim waist. Jim’s stomach had just a hint of softness left, and he had the beginnings of a treasure trail leading below his waistband.

Looking at the pair from the outside they couldn’t be more different. But Jim liked the way he fit into the curves of Silver’s body. He scooted closer to sit in the cyborg’s lap, pressing their cocks together, and running one hand through the exposed hair on Silvers chest.

“I think you should be following my example.”

“In a sec lad. Just let me get a good look at ye first. You’re the finest thing I’ve ever had the luck to hold in me arms.”

“Take as long as you need.” Jim stretched out under Silver’s loving gaze. Yeah, he was being a bit of a show-off, but there was nobody Jim would rather be showing off to.

“I’ll just be warning ye first lad, this body of mine’s been through a lot. The scars don’t hurt half so much as they once did, but by God I earned every one.” Silver said, as he leaned back to shuck off his shirt. The sight of Silver’s naked torso nearly took Jim’s breath away. The prosthetic arm was strapped to his shoulder, but reaching out from it was a web of white scar tissue, reaching halfway across Silver’s chest. He had a pair of matching old-fashioned swallows tattooed on his pectorals. _I’ll have to ask them about those sometime._ Silver also wasn’t as hairy as Jim thought the Ursid would be. His chest hair was thick enough, running in a line down his torso, but Silver’s belly was mostly bare.

“I think it just makes me want you more,” Jim said, marveling at Silver’s form. He grabbed Silver’s love handles, enjoying the smoothness and warmth of the cyborg’s expanse of bare skin. “Kiss me again?”

Silver was more than happy to oblige, He kissed Jim deeply, before making his way down Jim’s neck, where he bit marks all along the column of the boy’s throat. Silvers organic hand lightly traced up and down the center of Jim’s back, fingertips dragging in the divot of his spine. His mechanical hand resumed kneading Jim’s ass. Altogether it was so good, and almost all Jim could take. The first moan escaped him when he felt Silver’s teeth on his neck, and the sound only seemed to make the cyborg more desperate.

Jim let his hands drop lower on Silver’s waist, enjoying at how the man’s moans rose in pitch. Jim reached for Silver’s erection, grasping the shaft through his pants and squeezing lightly. _Fuck, he’s massive!_

“Gettin’ handsy there, lad?” Silver asked, letting his organic hand trail down to the front of Jim’s pants and his own, very obvious bulge.

“I’m looking for a bit more than just kissing and touching,” Jim replied, bucking his hips into Silver’s palm.

“Oh pup, don’t go bitin’ off more than ye can take.” Silver unbuckled Jim’s belt and pulled down his pants, exposing Jim’s dick. It was already leaking precum from the tip, standing hard against his stomach. Silver stroked Jim in his organic hand, and Jim had to hold back a yell. Silver was so big, his hand surrounding Jim’s dick. It was hot and rough, and _so good._

There was a red glint in Silver’s mechanical eye as he looked up at Jim. Jim could feel he was flushed, lips swollen, and already looking wrecked. Jim pulled the man into a kiss, open mouthed, dirty and hot. Jim’s hands went to the laces of Silver’s pants, fumbling with them until he managed to get his hand inside.

Silver’s cock was so big that Jim couldn’t circle his fingers around its full girth. He tried his best to stroke it though, rolling the down off the head. His strokes were jerky, and Jim could barely keep up a rhythm, but Silver’s mechanical hand was beginning to leave _quite_ the bruises so Jim figured the cyborg was enjoying his awkward attempts. Jim didn’t have experience with any dicks besides his own, and Silver’s was a challenge to say the least.

“Oh lad, slow down. I’ve got plans for ye and I don’t want them to be ending prematurely.”

“God, Silver. I’m not gonna last long when I’ve been fantasizing about this for weeks.” Jim had spent many an hour thinking about being bracketed by Silver’s arms, imagining all the things he wanted the cyborg to do to him.

“Relax and enjoy it Jimbo, I’ll take care of ye.”

Silver shifted Jim from sitting on his lap, to lying down on the bed. He pulled off Jim’s boots and pants, more gently than Jim had expected. Silver wanted to make him feel comfortable, and Jim relaxed completely into the pillows as the cyborg stroked every inch of exposed skin, massaging Jim’s exposed thighs. It was sensual and gentler than the desperate pace Jim had been setting.

Silver stood back to shuck off his own pants and boot. When Silver bent down the unlace the boot Jim could see pale scars reaching across his broad shoulder, and down the tanned skin of his back. _Not going to ask about that, but I can see why he was so careful undressing me now._

When Silver had undressed completely, he came back to bed and straddled Jim. He leaned down for a kiss, tasting Jim’s lips, and Jim had to say he really enjoyed Silver’s hands bracketing him on either side. Silver’s belly pressed into him, but the cyborg was careful to keep his full weight off Jim. The pressure was just enough though that Jim couldn’t resist grinding his cock into Silver’s belly. He knew Silver’s cock was pressed against his thigh, just out of reach. Jim couldn’t tell if he was desperate or nervous to get his hands on it again. _Maybe just a bit of both._

“Lad, no need to squirm. I said I’d take care of ye.” Silver settled his weight back on his thighs, reaching out to tweak one of Jim’s tight nipples with his organic hand. A shock went through Jim at the touch, but he fought his body response to buck up. _Fuck, didn’t realize I was into that either._

“I trust you. It’s just… a long time in coming.” Jim said, adding in a slow grind of his hips to emphasize the point.

Silver lips quirked up into a smirk, “Good to know I wasn’t just imagining those long moonin’ stares of yours.”

“Eh, I’d say I was mooning after you half the time, and the other half of the time wondering what you’d look like with all those clothes off.”

“No more need to wonder Jim.” Silver was displayed above him now, and Jim could honestly say that the view was worth the wait. The broad shoulders and tattoos, the bulk of his stomach, and the absolutely hot as fuck thick thighs were going to be burned into Jim’s mind. Silver licked his organic palm as Jim watched, and then he reached down to take Jim in hand.

The touch on his cock was amazing, hot, wet, and tight. Silver’s strokes were at just the right rhythm, with a twist over the sensitive head at the end. Jim had been so turned on since the first kiss and soon he found his balls tightening with the need to release.

“God, Silver. I’m-I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

“Come for me then, Jim.” Silver said, lust flashing in his eyes as he kept up his rhythm.

Jim didn’t last more than half a minute before he came hard with a bitten off shout, his mind going blank in a flash of white-hot pleasure. When he came to, his abdomen was a sticky mess.

“F-Fuck Silver. That was so good.”

“I’m not done yet lad.” Silver said, his massive cock was still hard, precum leaking from the tip onto the angry purple glans. “Flip over.”

Jim rolled over, smearing cum all over the sheets but too blissed out to care. Silver settled his weight back over Jim’s hips and started grabbing his ass. _Damn that feels nice._

“Ever touch yourself back here pup?” Silver asked, massaging Jim’s cheeks.

“Not really. Tried once or twice, but I couldn’t quite get a good angle.” Jim replied, curious to what Silver’s plan was.

“Hmm, hope this changes your mind.” Silver dipped his head down, and _licked_ a hot stripe between Jim cheeks. It was definitely a new feeling and not unpleasant, but different enough to be confusing. Silver kept licking, his tongue and lips hot around Jim’s hole. As Silver added more pressure, the sensation got better, the tongue running around the ring of muscle. When Silver started licking him open, Jim definitely started enjoying it. His cock was already twitching again, taking serious interest in what was happening.

When Silver started curling his tongue inside Jim, playing with the rim, Jim couldn’t help himself from moaning softly. Silver took it as incentive, grabbing Jim’s ass tighter and increasing the speed of his tongue. Jim began rocking his hips back and forth involuntarily, trying to get more of the sensation. It was too much and not enough, and Jim was too over-stimulated to understand exactly what the feeling was. Luckily his body understood it better than his mind. That is, if his cock hardening against the sticky sheets was anything to go by.

Silver pulled away, “Oh Jim, you’re a wonder. So beautiful when you make those noises.” He trailed an organic finger between Jim cheeks, giving the slightest amount of pressure to the boy’s relaxed hole. “I’m gonna make you all slick, lad. Gonna make ye feel good when I fuck you between those cheeks.”

Jim was worried about the blunt finger at his entrance, far larger than would fit inside him. His fears were put to rest when Silver grabbed a bottle of oil and spread it up and down the crevice of his ass. Silver oiled up his own cock with deft strokes, and then started rubbing it between Jim’s cheeks.

The rutting motion of Silver’s cock put pressure on Jim’s entrance, just enough to add an edge of pleasure. But even better was the feeling of Silver, all around him. The cyborg had steadied himself on the cybernetic arm, placed above Jim’s shoulder. He was leaning forward now, his belly pressing into Jim’s back. His massive cock slid easily against Jim’s ass, his organic hand holding the cheeks together to make a tight channel. Silver’s thighs bracketed Jim’s own tightly, muscles flexing as he thrust. The heat and musk of Silver surrounded Jim and he was overwhelmed with it, by the sheer _bulk_ of him.

Silver’s thrusts sped up, and grew rougher. Jim thought that Silver might actually fuck him through the mattress, but he was loving every second of it. Silver came, his cum landing on ropes all across Jim’s back. _Fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing that ever happened to me,_ Jim thought as Silver rolled off to the side.

“Finish yerself off lad, I could feel you tryin’ to rub off again.”

Jim rolled onto his side to face Silver, making eye contact as he stroked himself. His grip was just a little bit too rough, and the strokes a little to fast, but that’s how Silver had stroked him. It was that sensation and Silver’s expression of pure desire put him over the edge before long. He came with a long moan, not breaking eye contact with Silver.

After he finished, Jim collapsed on the bed, absolutely spent. Physically and emotionally, he was wrecked. The sex had been intense enough to leave Jim covered in cum and sweat, fighting to come down from one hell of a high.

Silver managed to get up from the bed, and go over to the small basin in the corner. He came back with a warm wet cloth, and started washing Jim off, wiping away all the fluids.

“I think the sheets are a lost cause. Eh, lad?”

“You gotta make a couple sacrifices I guess.” Jim said, managing a sleepy smile.

Once Jim was cleaned up Silver lay back down next to him on the bed, close but not touching. Jim made the move to close the space, hugging the cyborg around the neck and fitting their bodies close together. He felt as ragged as he ever did when Silver worked him too hard, but this time, it was in the best possible way.

“Can you just hold me, just for a bit?”

“Aye, lad. Whatever you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, giant thank you to my cheerleader and beta, allthegoodnamesaretakendammit. Without them I probably would never have finished this. It made me feel a little less crazy to know that at least one other person liked what I was writing.
> 
> Shout out to wuffen of course, a couple scenes here are very much inspired by their old silverhawk art. And colonel bastard for writing I Want You Close (I Want You), which is the fic that got me shipping these two
> 
> Comments and kudos warm my heart! One thing that convinced me to write for this fandom was how supportive you guys were, it really helped me feel welcome.  
> Even if you’re reading thisyears after it was published, I still would love to know you enjoyed it.
> 
> I have a couple more ideas, but don't expect anything for a couple more months. Hopefully I'll turn those ideas into something good!
> 
> Edit- I will be writing another, longer piece for this pairing. Any critique on this fix would be super helpful for improving my writing. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
